The Worst Day
by MusicGeek764
Summary: 2012 'verse, takes place before the series starts: Once a year, on the same day, Master Splinter wouldn't act like himself. Which makes Leo very concerned about his sensei. One-shot.


_Hi everyone! Hope you had a nice holiday! So, this little plot bunny bounced into my head the night before Christmas, and I wrote it out to help me sleep! XD (I'm publishing it today so as to spend time with my family on Christmas.) So, this is just a short one-shot, just some fluffy Splinter/Leo father-son bonding cause I love it. :) Shameless plug: I'll be starting a multi-chapter TMNT fic in 2013, so keep an eye out for that! ;) For now, though, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. That right goes to Nickelodeon/Viacom. And, it's the day after Christmas. Do you really want to sue me? Talk about a Scrooge..._

* * *

The Worst Day

It was Master Splinter's worst day. Leo knew this, as did his brothers. It was an annual thing.

Master Splinter would occasionally have bad days, but they were sporadic and rare occurrences. But, this day, the worst day, happened on the exact same day every year. Donnie had done the math to confirm.

Leo didn't like the worst day. His normally kind and attentive _sensei_ became cold and detached. He'd spend most of his day in his room with the screen door shut tight. Often, Leo wouldn't even see Master Splinter until the next day, when he'd go back to his normal self.

Two years ago, when they were all seven, Raph finally asked Master Splinter about the worst day.

"Hey, why are you always sad on this day?" Had been his exact words. It had taken Master Splinter a bit to respond, which was weird. He was normally very diligent and ready to answer just about any question; on his worst day, he was lost in another world.

With a far off look in his eyes, he finally answered. "Something sad and terrible happened to me on this day a long time ago." Before the boys could question him further, Splinter had gone to his room and didn't emerge until the next day. By then, Leo and his brothers had decided not to ask anymore.

But now Leo was nine, and he really wanted to know what was going on, which is why he was standing in the dojo outside Master Splinter's door alone. None of the others wanted to go.

Donnie had gone to his room, carrying a book he had found. The cover said "Pre-Calculus" and Leo had looked through it out of curiosity. It was full of confusing formulas that he couldn't figure it out. But, if anyone could figure them out, it was Donnie. They all knew Donnie was a genius. The sounds coming from the living room indicated that Mikey had some brain melting cartoon on (something Leo swore he'd _never_ get into), and Raph was playing with the old arcade game that Master Splinter had given them last Christmas.

Leo fidgeted with the straps of his katana holsters. That had been their 9th Mutation Day gift; learning weapons. Sure, they were only using wooden ones right now, but Leo already loved his katanas. He treasured his two wooden ones like they were gold. But, he admired the steel one's from afar. He snuck a glance at where they sat on their wall mount, with their silver blades and red and black handles. He knew those would be his one day.

Seeing them stirred something in Leo. "A true warrior must have the courage to face anything, even if it's difficult," He muttered to himself, quoting Master Splinter. Then, he slowly slid the door open and tiptoed in.

The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. Normally, Master Splinter kept his room well-lit, but now the only light sources were a few small candles scattered around the room. He spotted Master Splinter sitting on his knees in the middle of the room.

Leo took a few tentative steps forward. "_Sensei_?" He called out. It sounded like Master Splinter said something, but it was quiet and hard to make out. Leo took another step forward, and then it hit him that Master Splinter wasn't talking.

Master Splinter was...crying.

"Dad?" Leo called out, louder this time, and Master Splinter jumped. Leo raised his hands to his face; it had been a long time since he had called him "Dad".

Master Splinter slowly got up and looked at his son. Leo noted that Master Splinter looked almost let down that Leo was there, though it passed quickly.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said gently as he walked over and kneeled down to Leo's eye level. "What is wrong?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Leo said quickly, and Splinter's eyebrows rose in shock.

Leo continued. "I mean, today is your worst day, and you always get so sad and you just want to be left alone. And I know it's because something sad and terrible happened to you on this day, but you don't have to be sad about it anymore. It was a long time ago, and if you still need to be sad about it, you don't have to be alone. Because you may think that you're alone, but you're not! You've got me and Donnie and Raph and Mikey! And I get worried and scared when you get like this, because you act so different. And I think maybe it's because you think you're alone. But, I just wanted to let you know that you're not," Leo finished, breathing heavily. Master Splinter just sat there and stared at his son in shock, and Leo was worried that he has said something he shouldn't have.

Suddenly, Splinter pulled Leo into a hug, and Leo was shocked to find that both he and Master Splinter were crying. As he was hugged, Leo spotted an old photo in a frame. It was a human man, a human woman, and a human baby. Leo didn't recognize any of the people in the photo, as he'd never met any humans. So, why did Master Splinter have it?

"Leonardo, my son," Master Splinter said, and Leo focused his attention back on his dad. Splinter released Leo and looked him straight in the eye while resting his hands on his shoulders. "I know that I am not alone. But, sometimes, it is good to have a reminder."

Master Splinter smiled, and Leo returned the favor he pulled Splinter into another hug. He was glad to see his _sensei_, his dad, happy again.

"Now, let's go see what you're brothers are up to," Master Splinter said as he let go of Leo, then stood up and took his sons hand. They left the dark room, Leo chatting happily about how much he had been practicing with his katanas.

That night, as he was falling asleep, Leo realized that the man in the photo was Master Splinter, back when he was human. And that the picture and the people in it must have something to do with the sad and terrible thing that happened so many years ago. But, Leo decided then to wait and let Master Splinter tell him about that day when he was ready. And he would be ready for whenever that day came.


End file.
